Just For You
by Amaya Kyusha
Summary: siapa yang dipilih risa? read more
1. Chapter 1: You Is Medicine

Lovely complex * Aya Nakahara

~Just For You * Me~

Chapter 1: You Is Medicine

Inilah kali pertama aku menginjakan kaki ku di bangku SMA, betapa bahagianya, aku mendapatkan teman baru, dan mungkin seorang kekasih. Sejak SMP jarang sekali ada laki laki yang mau berpacaran denganku, mungkin mereka tidak nyaman dengan tubuhku yang terlalu tinggi seperti "Amazon" ini.

"Ah sumimasen senpai" nani? Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Senpai? Bahkan aku belum setua itu

"ah nandemonae, aku siswi kelas 10. Jadi kau tidak perlu memanggilku senpai, boncel" kataku tertawa kecil

"ha? Apa katamu? Boncel? Bahkan kau saja yang seperti amazon. Hi.. mengerikan" katanya meledekku

"hei anak SD. By the way, kau mau kemana? Buru buru sekali" kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"aku bukan anak SD tau, dasar raksasa. Namaku Otani atsushi. aku sedang mencari kelas 10C. kau sendiri sedang apa disini sih?" katanya mengelak, hahaha menarik juga si boncel ini jika dijadikan teman hehehe

"oh otani ya, aku risa koizumi. Tentu saja aku ingin ke kelas, aku juga 10C, lebih baik kita masuk kelas bersama saja okeh, daripada kau mencari susah susah. Lebih baik ikuti aku saja, BONCEL"

"baiklah, raksasa"

Kami pun memasuki kelas dengan tenang, sudah kuduga, aku pasti tidak bisa datang pagi, seluruh siswa sudah datang terlebih dahulu, yaa mungkin sebentar lagi bel.

Tinggal tersisa dua bangku ditengah, tinggal sisa aku dan si boncel, aku langsung saja duduk di tempat yang kosong,

~Istirahat~

"hai, risa ya?" na.. nani dia tau namaku darimana?

"yaa, kau siapa? Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku?" tanyaku

"panggil saja aku nobu-chan hehe. Tadi aku melihatmu bertabrakan dengan otani di depan kelas 11B tadi dan aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian, kalian itu sangat cocok lho" dia tersenyum devil

"nani? Kau nguping ya?" kataku

"aku tidak nguping tapi memang terdengar dan terlihat olehku, kalian itu sangat lucu. Kenapa tidak berpacaran saja?" katanya meledekiku habis habisan

"apa kau gila? Nobu-chan, aku tidak akan mau dengan si boncel itu"

"nggak usah munafik, mama merestuimu kok" katanya tersenyum ala ibu ibu arisan *loh?

"aku tidak suka dengan si boncel itu, aku lebih suka dengan chain samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" menampangkan wajah bergigi tonggos

"hah? Siapa itu chan sama?" tanyanya setengah tablo

"ah nobu-chan tidak tau ya? Itu tokoh dalam game"

"oh gitu ya, ah bentar ya risa. Darling, mau kekantin denganku?" katanya manis

_enak ya kalau punya pacar seperti yang lainya, aku iri _

"ah nobu-chan, ayo kita kekantin" kata nakao bersemangat

"eh tunggu nobu, masa aku di tinggal begitu saja" kataku menahan nobu-chan

"maaf ya risa, ini acara khusus berdua, kau dengan otani saja ya, dadah" uuuh apa apaan sih nobu-chan, masa aku ditinggal sendirian dengan si boncel ini

Setelah beberapa lama kami saling diam, akhirnya aku pun membuka mulut

"hei anak SD kau tidak ke kantin?" kataku dengan tampang menjengkelkan

"eh amazon, aku bukan anak SD tahu dasar raksasa idiot. Aku tidak mau ke kantin, lagi ga suka makan"katanya menggerutu

"yaudah sih biasa saja boncel, nggak usah pake urat. Namanya juga boncel, jadi makannya sedikit haha, pergi aja ke kantin saja makan yang banyak biar nggak boncel" rasanya seru ya bercanda dengan anak ini

"kan ngajak bertengkar apa? Dasar idiot. Kau aja sana yang ke kantin.. sumpek tau ada raksasa dikelas" katanya

"yaudah yaudah, jangan bertengkar lagi deh. Oiya, by the way, kau lagi dengerin apa sih, sepertinya serius banget" kataku penasaran dengan tampang konyol

"nih dengerin, lagunya enak lho" katanya manis

"mana mana"

Dia memberikan headset satunya lagi kepadaku, aku pun langsung mendengarkanya

Ah ini kan? Ini UMIBOZU

"UMIBOZU" kataku sambil menunjukkan gaya metal omibozu

"oh, koizumi juga suka omibozu ya?"

"iya dong, kau juga suka?"

"iya, asik dong. Nanti kalau ada omibozu, kita nonton bareng ya"

"oke"

Ternyata si boncel ini suka omibozu juga ya, jadi asyik deh..

Tapi kok aku jadi nyaman ya denganya, padahal kan dia sangat nyebelin, tapi justru inilah yang membuat aku nyaman. Aku lebih suka yang apa adanya begini.

"Ohayo" kataku lemas sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk ku

"Risa" kata chiharu sambil tersenyum

"ya? Ada apa chiharu-chan?"

"tadi ada yang mencarimu"

"siapa memangnya?" kataku dengan tampang polos penasaran *apasih

"pacarmu, si ryoma tetsuya yang tinggi itu, apa kau masih ingat, risa-chan" kata chiharu menjelaskan

"apa? Kau punya pacar? Tidak kusangka gadis amazon sepertimu ada yang mau ckckck" si boncel iniii! Ngajak ribut sekali sih

"sirik aja, memangnya kau boncel, mana ada yang mau sama cowok bocil kaya kamu" kataku menggerutu

"dasar amazon"

"dasar mungil"

"hei ayo kita mulai pelajaran, yak all hansin kyojin berhenti bertengkar, duduk ditempat masing masing, kalau mau pacaran nanti aja pas istirahat" kata gori meledek

"kita ngga pacaran" teriakku dan otani bersamaan

"tuh kan, udah ga usah ngelak. Udah udah duduk sekarang" kata gori nyengir ala kebo

"yaaa, gori" kataku melas

"nggak usah melas gitu, raksasa" kata otani lirih

Aku hanya diam dan pura pura tidak dengar apa yang dia bicarakan

~Pulang sekolah~

(author pov)

"nobu-chan, chiharu mana?" kata risa

"ah, tadi masih belajar dengan Suzuki di perpustakaan, memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak ada apa apa, yuk pulang" kata risa mengalihkan pembucaraan

"eh, sebentar risa, aku panggil nakao sama otani dulu" kata nobu tablo

"yaudah, aku tunggu sini ya"

"oke.."

Nobu-chan pun segera berlari ke kelas untuk memanggil nakao dan otani, sedangkan risa

"risa, apa kabar" kata seorang laki laki dengan tiba tiba, risa pun kaget dan menampangkan gigi tonggos

"nani?" kata risa dengan gigi tonggosnya

"kau tidak pernah berubah ya, selalu menampangkan wajah yang nggak enak dilihat" kata pemuda berambut biru dongker itu

"iih gitu deh, ada perlu apa? Kangen ya? Hihi" kata risa sok manis

"ih kamu lucu, lucu banget kaya boneka santet. Geer sekali kau, aku kesini Cuma ingin reunion denganmu" kata pemuda itu sambil menahan tawanya

"nggak usah ketawa ryoma, nggak apa apa kaya boneka santet yang penting lucu, dari pada kamu nggak lucu sama sekali wle. Sama saja, intinya kangen kan?" kalau sudah bertemu ryoma seperti ini, risa menjadi sangat manja, dan jadi tambah manis

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua diliatin oleh nobu-chan, nakao, dan otani. Wajah otani tidak sumringah sama sekali, melainkan menampangkan wajah cemburu, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, dia hanya rekan lawaknya saja

"yaudah yaudah, aku ngalah sama kamu, iya aku kangen kok hehe. Oiya mereka bertiga itu teman temanmu?" kata ryoma menyadarkan risa bahwa mereka telah diliatin sejak tadi

"mana mana?" lagi lagi wajah risa dibuat buat supaya nggak enak dilihat

"itu dibelakangmu" risa pun menengok ke belakang

"eh, kalian sudah datang, sejak kapan?"

"sejak kemaren" kata otani agak sebal

"nggak usah marah gitu, mungil" kata risa meledek otani

"risa, ini temanmu? Imut sekali ya" kata ryoma sambil mencubit pipi otani

"jangan pegang pegang" kat otani cuek dan berlalu

"ah, nobu duluan saja, nanti aku susul, tunggu saja di depan toko itu" kata risa sambil menunjuk toko makanan yang ada di seberang jalan

"baiklah" kata nobu-chan dan nakao

Nakao dan nobu-chan pun menyusul otani dan mengajaknya menunggu didepan toko makanan

"Ryoma ada apa? Aku kangen" kata risa manja

"maaf risa, aku datang kesini bukan membawa berita baik" kata ryoma sedih

"lalu apa?" kata risa melas

"maaf ya risa, keluargaku akan pindah ke inggris untuk waktu yang lama, tidak tahu sampai kapan, tapi, makanya itu aku kesini, kita putus saja ya, kamu cari saja laki laki yang lain, tidak apa apa kok, aku hanya tidak mau kau sedih, tapi jika aku kembali, dan kamu masih ingin denganku, kita balikan juga nggak apa apa kok, asal kamu bahagia" kata ryoma menatap mata risa

"ryoma, jangan pergi lama lama" risa meneteskan air mata

"sudah ya risa, aku pulang dulu" risa pun memeluk ryoma, dan ryoma pun mencium kening risa, ryoma melepaskan pelukan risa dan berlalu

"dah risa" katanya

Risa berjalan menemui otani dan kawan kawan, dengan wajah sedihnya itu

"risa, kau kenapa?. Kau diapakan sama ryoma?" kata nobu-chan khawatir

"aku putus dengan ryoma, dia ingin pindah ke inggris dan tidak tahu pulang kesini lagi kapan" kata risa sambil nangis tersedu sedu

"ayo pulang" kata otani

Merekapun berjalan pulang dan saat diperempatan mereka berpisah, nobu-chan dan nakao kea rah kanan, otani dan risa kea rah kiri

"ah, koizumi, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" kata otani mencoba menghibur risa

"apa?"

"lihat ini" kata otani sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan tiket konser umobozu

"kyyaaaaaa umibozu" kata risa, dan mata risa pun langsung bintang bintang

"gimana, kau mau ikut nonton denganku?" kata otani

"mau"

BERSAMBUNG


	2. Chapter 2: Lukcy Day

Minna, maaf aku baru ngetik lagi soalnya capek habis wisuda perpisahan smp hehe, dan sekarang aku mau ngelanjutin fict ini, oiya thanks ya reviewnya. Maaf ya kalau banyak kekurangan dalam fict ku ini, maklum aja ini tahap pembelajaran buat aku hehe. Review yang banyak yaaa. Read this!

Lovely complex * Aya Nakahara

~Just For You * Me~

Chapter 2: Lucky Day

Tiba pada saatnya hari konser umibozu, Risa pun mengirimi otani sms untuk menunggunya di gang saja, dan otani pun menurutinya

"Otani" teriak risa dari jauh

Otani pun mencari cari arah datangnya suara

"eh koizumi sudah datang, lama sekali sih, ngapain dulu?" katanya dengan tampang bodohnya itu *plak

"oh tadi itu aku sedang menelfon ryoma, maaf sekali ya kau harus nunggu lama" katanya melas

"eh? Lalu ryoma bilang apa?, ini sih bukan lama lagi tapi lama banget"

"yaudah ya maap. dia bilang punya temen banyak, tapi dia sendiri nggak menikmati ada atau engganya teman, mungkin dia kangen sama teman temanya yang disini. Oh ya dia titip salam buat kau, katanya juga aku denganmu harus cepat cepat jadian. Maksudnya itu apa sih ya? Mana mau aku sama cowok pendek kaya gini" tampang tonggos sambil menunjuk si boncel

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeh aku juga tidak akan mau sama cewek raksasa kaya kamu" katanya meledek balik

"yaudah ayo kelamaan ngga usah berantem disini"

"ya amajon"

"tuh kan, ngajak ribut apa cil?"

"nggak, enggak aku Cuma ingin mengataimu hahaha" otani tertawa lepas dan risa pun ikut ikut ketawa, sebenarnya mereka berdua itu nggak jelas tapi bagi mereka mungkin itu menyenangkan

"Ohayo gozaimasu" kata otani dan risa berbarengan sambil memasuki kelas

"wah wah ada setan apa nih, kok tumben kalian akur?" kata nobu

"nggak ada apa apa sih, tapi dia bikin aku melupakan kesedihanku pada ryoma" kata risa manis

"yaudah kalian jadian aja" kata nobu enteng

"kamu saja sana, aku nggak mau pacaran sama cowok pendek kayak dia" kata risa

Otani pun tidak sengaja mendengar kata kata risa barusan

"apaan sih raksasa, jangan mentang mentang tubuhmu lebih tinggi dong, mentang mentang tubuhmu tinggi kau mengatai aku seenak jidatmu" kata otani menggerutu

(otani's pov)

"apaan sih raksasa, jangan mentang mentang tubuhmu lebih tinggi dong, mentang mentang tubuhmu tinggi kau mengatai aku seenak jidatmu" kataku menggerutu

Jelas saja aku marah, dia itu nggak mengerti perasaan orang ya, sangat nggak sensitive

"yaudah yaudah, nggak usah ngambek, nggak usah ngambek"

Pulang sekolah~

"atchan" kata seorang gadis mendekatiku

"otani, dia siapa?" kata koizumi penasaran

"anak tetangga yang sering membawa susu untuk ku" kataku memberitau

"oh" apa itu Cuma 'oh' ? apa dia benar benar nggak suka sama aku ya, saking pendeknya aku

"atchan, pulang yuk" kata gadis itu

"ah, namamu siapa?" kata koizumi

"mimi, kau?"

"risa"

"atchan, ayo pulang" katanya manja

"apaan sih mimi, aku tuh mau jalan jalan sama teman teman" kataku agak sedikit kesal

Apa apaan sih si mimi ini, memangnya aku siapanya. Mengganggu saja dia

"iiih atchan, mimi kan besok mau pindah" katanya lagi (tambah manja)

"ih lepaskan, memangnya pindah kemana sih, memangnya harus banget pulang bareng kamu?" kataku dingin

koizumi pun menarik lengan mimi dan membisikinya sesuatu, tapi suara mereka besar sih, jadi aku tahu apa yang dibicarakan

"mi, kau suka sama otani ya?"

"iya sangat suka"

"masa?"

"iya beneran"

"semangat ya?"

"oke"

Apaan sih koizumi itu smangat semangat, memangnya mau ngapain sih!

"nanti malem, mimi mau berangkat, mimi mau pindah ke luar negri, mau kerja disana sekalian sekolah, nanti kalo mimi udah lulus, mimi usahain main kesini" kata mimi

"nggak usah kesini lagi juga nggak apa apa" kataku kejam

"otani, jangan begitu" kata koizumi

"yasudah, iya maaf" kataku sedikit terpaksa

"yaudah sana pulang" kata koizumi lembut

"kok ngusir sih? Tadi kan katanya mau makan siang bareng?" kataku

"nggak jadi, besok aja" kata koizumi

"yaudah, duluan ya, dah"

(author's pov)

"_Risa, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu aku suka" kata cowok itu_

"_maaf tapi aku tidak suka, maaf sekali ya"_

"_tapi aku sangat suka denganmu, kumohon jadilah pacarku"_

"_aku tidak bisa"_

"_kau harus jadi pacarku risa apapun yang terjadi"_

"_sudah aku bilangkan, aku tidak bisa" kataku_

"_hei kau, kalau dia tidak mau ya jangan dipaksa" katanya membelaku_

_Dia itu ya, kecil tapi berjiwa besar_

"_pak polisi, disini ada rampok paaak" teriak otani_

_Dan laki laki yang memaksaku untuk jadi pacar pun lari karena takut denga tipuan si kecil ini_

"otani, terimakasih ya, kau sangat baik" kata risa mengigau

"iya aku tau aku memang baik" kata otani tanpa sadar bahwa risa sebenarnya mengigau

Tiba tiba

"tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak, hancurkan gori" teriak risa tiba tiba sambil membuka matanya terkaget kaget (mengigau)

Satu kelas pun melihatnya mengigau, LAGI?!

"heuh heuh, kau lagi, mengigau disaat ulangan harian seperti ini, yasudah berarti kau harus ikut remedial" kata gori

"kok begitu, kan guru belum memeriksa hasil ulanganku, mana bisa bilang gitu!" kata risa manyun

"udah, remed mah remed aja" *kenapa jadi sunda gini ya* kata otani

"apaan sih kau boncel, ikut ikut aja"

"ih si RAKSASA ini"

"heh diam all hansin kyojin, yasudah, kumpulkan sini hasil kerjamu" kata gori

"baik baik" kata risa

Gori yang sejak tadi memeriksa hasil kerja risa pun tidak berhenti hentinya membulak balik kertas

"kenapa sih, gori?" kata risa heran

"kok nilaimu 100 ya, jelas saja aku heran" kata gori

"waaaaaat jaaaaaaa, jelas saja, aku itu kan anak pintar, tidak seperti si kecil ini" kata risa dengan hebohnya

"apaan sih, nggak usah bawa bawa aku, kamu mah kamu aja" kata otani

"kau nyontek ya?" kata gori menuduh

"enggak gori, itu hasil belajarku semalam penuh tahu" kata risa mempertegas

"baiklah sekarang aku percaya" kata gori terpaksa

"aku nggak jadi remedial kan?" kata risa menggoda

"enggak" kata gori

"yeeeee" teriak risa memecah keheningan kelas

"heh diam, raksasa, ini sedang ulangan" kata otani geram

"iya kecil, aku diam deh" kata risa melas

"Otani, pulang yuk" kata risa

"wuiiih, ada angin apa nih ngajak aku pulang bareng?" kata otani heran

"heh kecil, memangnya tidak boleh mengajakmu pulang bareng?" kata risa sebal

"ya boleh boleh aja sih, tapi nggak usah terpesona gitu ngeliatin aku nya" kata otani dengan tampang devil kegeeranya itu

"Apa? Jangan Geer. Aku tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil!" kata risa dengan muka nenek neneknya *ditampol risa

"Udah deh kalau ngefans tuh bilang aja" kata otani tambah menyebalkan

"iiiiiiih si mungil ini! Akan ku apakan kau, lihat saja" kata risa geram

"hi raksasa marah. Bercanda kok tante" kata otani

"aku bukan tanteeee, aku masih muda tahu, lihat nih wajahku masih kencang, juga masih imut" kata risa berlagak sok imut

"Merinding" kata otani

"huh, ayo pulang" kata risa sebal

"iiih nggak usah marah gitu juga kali, mukamu 100 kali lebih serem dari biasanya" kata otani meledek

"otani, aku haus" kata risa sedikit manja

"memangnya apa urusanya denganku, beli saja sendiri" kata otani jahat

"yasudah" kata risa sebal dan berlalu

Saat membeli minum

"hei, cewek kenalan dong" katanya genit

"ih apaan sih, lepaskan jangan sentuh aku" kata risa marah

"jangan gitu dong manis, kamu kan akan jadi milikku" kata preman preman itu tertawa lepas

"ih, jangan sentuh aku dibilangin. Lepaskan, aku tidak mau! Pergi sana!" kata risa marah besar

Namun risa tidak dapat berbuat apa apa karena kini ia di kerubungi preman preman cebol berotot, seketika, otani melihat risa yang sedang digodai preman preman cebol itu

"Hei, kalau berani jangan sama perempuan dong" teriak otani tegas

"hei cebol, sini kalau berani" tantang preman preman cebol itu

"heh nyadar diri dong, kalian lebih cebol dari pada aku. Memangnya kalian berani? Keluargaku ini kan polisi semua, kalian mau ku tangkap?" kata otani sedikit berbohong

"halah nggak usah bohong segala! Itu basi tau. Kalau berani sini maju" kata preman preman itu jengkel

Otani pun mengeluarkan jurus jurusnya setelah sekian lama tidak menggunakan kemampuan judonya itu. Para preman cebol itu pun lari ketakutan

"wah otani keren" kata risa dengan mata berbintang bintang

"apa? Bilang lagi bilang lagi" kata otani bersemangat

"otani keren, otani gilaaaa" kata risa berteriak terpesona

"oke, sekarang traktir aku makan" kata otani berkuasa

"huh apaan itu, nolongin orang tapi minta imbalan" kata risa menggerutu

"gajadi gajadi, pulang sendiri ah" kata otani berlalu sambil memancing risa

"ih bocil marah, kerumah ku saja yuk, ibuku masak enak loh hari ini, kau mau kan?" kata risa menawarkan

"tidak usah koizumi, aku tadi hanya bercanda hehe" kata otani tersenyum jelek

"antarkan aku pulang" kata risa lirih

"ahaha, kau takut pulang sendiri?" kata otani meledeknya

"mmm… mungkin begitu, tapi nanti kalau kau mengantarkanku pulang, besok aku traktir monja sepuasmu deh" kata risa membujuk otani

"monja? Aaaaah mau, oke aku antarkan. Benar ya monja?" kata otani senang

_Jelas saja mau mengantarkan, ditraktir monja sih, dasar si bocil ini _batin risa dalam hati sambil tersenyum

"iya, ah otani juga suka monja?" kata risa

"iya suka sekali, rasanya lezat sih. Aku mau yang banyak ah besok" kata otani

"yaa sepuasmu" kata risa yang hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman lawaknya itu

"asyiiiik, oh ya bagaimana dengan ryoma?" kata otani mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ryoma ya?"

"heeh"

"aku tidak tahu, kabarnya sekarang, dia tidak pernah memberi kabar lagi, lagi pula ryoma itu termasuk tipe haruka loh" kata risa menjelaskan

"Haruka? Si cengeng itu?" tanya otani

'iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"berarti playboy dong?"

"sebenarnya sih iya, tapi bagaimana ya.. aku suka denganya bukan karena dia gampang memikat perempuan dengan ketampananya itu, tapi dia itu sangat baik dan tidak pernah memandang orang dari luarnya saja lho, tidak sepertimu yang melihat perempuan dari cantiknya" kata risa

"aku tidak sejahat itu tahu, aku tidak menilai orang dari luarnya kalau dilihat baik baik, ryoma itu mirip dengan haruka dan maity sensei loh" kata otani

"memang, mereka itu kan saudara" kata risa memberitahu

"oh ya?"

"heeh"

"udah sampai, koizumi, aku pulang ya"

"…"

Otani berbalik badan hendak ingin pulang, tiba tiba

"Hei, tunggu…"

otani kembali berbalik, "Apa lagi? Aku tidak mau mengantarmu sampai kamar."

"jangan geer kecil! Aku Cuma mau bilang terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang, monjayaki nya besok ya" kata risa menghela nafas

"Baiklah raksasa, aku pulang." otani tersenyum bangga.

"Jaga dirimu, preman tadi itu anaknya nenek hantu lho. Nenek hantu itu hobi mendatangi kamar yang berantakan…" lanjut otani. Kini wajah tersenyum itu berubah pucat dalam sedetik.

"Dasar ka..kau! aku tidak akan didatangi nenek hantu tahu kecil"

Otani berlari kecil sambil terkikik pelan, tetapi kikikannya berhenti ketika Risa meneriakinya dari belakang.

"Jangan lupa cuci kaki dan tanganmu! Jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur! Dan jangan lupa—"

"BERISIK! Aku bukan anak kecil!" kata otani

"tapi tubuhmu kecil lho" kata risa tertawa

"diam kau raksasa, aku pulang ya, dagh"

BERSAMBUNG

gimana seru nggak? Enggak ya? Maaf deh. tapi mudah mudahan kalian terhibur ya dengan fic nggak jelasku barusan hehe. See you soon. Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya.. jangan lupa reviewnya


	3. Chapter 3

Minna sorry dory sroberi ya, author baru bisa nongol lagi, biasa, sindrom males sedang menggebu gebu, oke read this

Lovely complex * Aya Nakahara

~Just For You * Me~\

Chapter 3: Tell about our feel

"Monjayaki kesukaanku, aku datang" kata otani setelah menerima pesanan monjayaki kesukaanya itu, risa hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya

"Itadakimasu" kata otani memulai

"Itadakimasu" kata risa setelah itu

"k..ko..koizumi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu makanan enak ini padaku, ini monja yang paling enak yang belum pernah kumakan" kata otani berlebihan

"apa sih kau kecil, makan saja dulu, nggak usah berlebihan begitu, aku tahu kau mau memujiku karena telah menraktirmu, ya kan?" kata risa dengan wajah pede tingkat iblis ahahakekekek

"tuh kan kau ini raksasa, ngajak ribut banget deh. bisa tidak sih sekali sekali nggak ngatain aku dengan sebutan 'kecil' aku bertekat akan jadi tinggi, lihat saja" kata otani menggerutu

"iya iya otaniii boshi" kata risa

"jangan ngatain lagi" bentak otani (ini nada bercanda loh)

"iya ampun mbah" kata risa kicep

~Tiga tahun kemudian

(otani's pov)

_Entah mengapa semakin lama hubungan aku dan koizumi semakin akrab, aku suka sekali denganya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berani mengatakanya langsung pada koizumi karena aku yakin dia masih menyukai mantan pacarnya si ryoma itu, aku tidak bermaksud mundur tapi apa boleh buat, cinta itu tidak dapat dipaksakan kan? Lagi pula lambat laun ia akan menyukaiku dengan sendirinya tanpa aku menyuruhnya. Kami melewati masa sma dengan happy tanpa air mata, walaupun terkadang aku sedih karena memikirkan perasaanku ini tapi saat musim salju nanti aku akan menungkapkanya pada koizumi, koizumi risa yang kucintai itu_

~Snow season

Tuuuuuuuuut…. Tuuuuuuuuuuut… tuuuuuuuuuut…. Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut….

"moshi moshi" kata orang diseberang sana

"ah, ano… malam ini kau ada acara?" kataku sedikit gugup

"tidak ada, memangnya kenapa otani? Tumben sekali kau menelefonku" katanya bingung

Aku takut koizumi, aku takut rasa ku ini tidak akan kau terima, rasa yang sekian lama ku pendam sendiri,aku takut kita tidak bisa lagi tertawa bersama sama hanya karena perasaanku ini

"…"

"otani" aku terkaget dengan teriakan koizumi karena sedari tadi aku melamun sehingga aku tidak sadar bahwa sedang koizumi sedang berbicara

"berisik tahu.. mmh.. ano.. koizumi, aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta perayaan natal nanti malam" kataku sedikit takut,

"otani kau kenapa sih?" ah koizumi menyadarinya bahwa sedari tadi aku aneh

"maaf koizumi, aku sedang tidak mood bicara, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja, jangan lupa ya tunggu aku jam 7 di dekat lampu merah seperti biasa" kataku kaku

"oke" jawabnya senang

Aku pun menutup telefonku

_Apakah kau bahagia mendapat ajakan kencan denganku, koizumi?_

_Apakah rasaku ini kau sudah tau?_

_Apakah kau juga menyukaiku?_

_Aku takut_

_Takut perasaan ini hanya aku yang rasa saja_

"koizumi, ayo ikut aku" kataku serius

"kemana otani?" jawab risa gemas

Aku mengajaknya ke suatu taman, taman yang dibuat oleh ayahku untukku, taman bunga sakura, taman itu dipenuhi pohon sakura dan hanya ada satu bangku taman agak panjang, aku mngajak koizumi duduk disitu, aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celanaku, sebuah gelang, aku memakaikanya pada pergelangan tanganya

"selamat natal" kataku sambil tersenyum pada koizumi

"otani" kata risa serius dengan menatap mataku lurus

"ada apa?"

"selama ini-" sebelum mengatakanya ucapanya tadi kupotong

"tunggu, aku saja yang bilang"

"apa sih? Kau belum dengar pertanyaanku, jangan sok tahu begitu" kata koizumi mengerutkan dahi dan cemberut lucu

"ya aku dengarkan"

"kau itu kenapa sih, selama akhir akhir ini, kau sangat berbeda, itu membuatku aneh, otani. Aku merasa sepi, tidak ada hiburan, kemana otani yang dulu? Kemana otani yang selalu menghiburku dengan komedi komedianya yang membuat aku dan otani dapat tertawa terbahak bahak dan puas?" jelas koizumi panjang lebar

_Koizumi.._

_Kumohon, jangan menangis_

_Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu dirusak oleh air matamu itu_

_Aku mohon_

_Aku akan sangat merasa bersalah bila kau menangis_

Tanpa pikir panjang, ku genggam tanganya dan ku tatap matanya tiba tiba

CUP

Aku menciumnya lembut

Dia yang sedari tadi bingung melihatku, hanya bisa diam saat seperti ini

"itu alasanya" kataku memalingkan wajah

_Kau masih tidak mengerti juga ya?_

_Kau ini tidak sensitive atau apa sih?_

Koizumi memelukku erat

"itu jawaban ku" katanya tersenyum

Syukurlah yernyata cintaku ini terbalas

"Risa" kataku lirih ah mudah mudahan dia tidak mendengarnya

"ah apa aku kurang dengar" katanya menggodaku

"tidak mau, tidak ada pengulangan!" kataku cuek

"apa begitu sikapmu kepada pacarmu?" kata risa meledekku

"tidak" kataku singkat, didalam hatiku aku terasa mau meledak karena cintaku baru saja dibuktikan, cintaku terbalas

"apa sih maksudnya 'tidak' itu" katanya

"nandemonae risa-chan" aku tersenyum

Ya tuhan bila waktu ini dapat dihentikan, tolong hentikan, aku ingin bersamanya selalu, mengapa tidak dari dahulu kami dipertemukan seperti ini tuhan. Terima kasih tuhan, telah menyatukan kami

"iii atsushi-kun" katanya sok manis

"I'm disgusting" kataku dengan muka sok ketakutan

"ih gitu" katanya sambil cemberut

Aku pun mengajaknya ke tempat nobu, nakao, chiharu, dan Suzuki berada

"hei, kemana saja kalian all hansin kyojin" kata nobu mengikuti gori dengan muka sedikit mengikutin wajah tonggos koizumi wkwk

"jangan mengikuti gori dan aku nobu chian" kata koizumi menggerutu

"kalian ini berduaan terus tapi tidak jadian jadian juga" kata nobu heran

Mendengar itu aku dan koizumi saling menoleh dan bertatap muka lalu sesaat kemudian

"hahahahaha" aku dan koizumi tertawa terbahak bahak membuat nobu dan kawan kawan heran

"kalian ini sakit ya?" tanya nobu sambil memegang dahi koizumi

"apaan sih nobu chan, kami ini lagi senang" kata koizumi ngeles

"senang kenapa?" interogasi nobu layaknya seorang pollisi

"ah tadi kami lihat umibozu sedang berjalan jalan dengan istrinya" bohongku ini -_-

"oooh" kata nobu

"risa" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang koizumi pun menoleh kebelakang begitu pun aku

"ry..ry..ryo.. ryoma?" kata ku dan koizumi gugup

BERSAMBUNG

Note:

Author: kok fic gua jadi alay gini ya? Agak galau lagi -_-

Ryoma: thor ribut yuk

Author: gamau, nanti lu naksir/?

Ryoma: udah deh gausah mulai alay deh lo, gua kan udah pnya mimi, ngapain juga gua naksir sama lu

Author: sejak kapaaaaaan? Kenapa lu gak bilang gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Lu jahat lu jahat (ngikutin tampang raditya dika)

Ryoma: apaan sih thor obat lu habis ye? Gua tau ko lu jomblo thor/?

Author: iye kemaren obat gue abis wks. Heh gua tuh setia ya sama kuroko/? Kuroko itu pacar gua. Cepetan ah gausah ngalihin pembicaraan deh ma, lu kapan sih jadian sama mimi?

Ryoma: makanya baca dong Just For You chapter berikutnya

Author: belom gua bikin ma

Ryoma: bikin dulu mpok, gamau tau gua, nanti session selanjutnya harus gua full

Author: gak sudi

Ryoma: *ngegorok author*

Author: see you soon reader, *nabok muka ryoma*


	4. Chapter 4

Author: minna :) nih aku update lagi.. oh iya tolong dong kasih review atau kasih masukan gitu biar semangat ngetiknya

Ryoma: mpok gua gak mau tau ya gua harus full satu chapter ini

Author: apaan sih ma? Gua lagi ngasih pengumuman tauk. Ntar gua jadiin juga lu sama minah/?

Ryoma: ha? Minah siapa?

Author: orang gila disekitar komplek gua, lu mau kenalan? Gua panggilin

Ryoma: enak aja, gua ganteng tau

Author: so? Gua harus bilang wow gitu?

Ryoma: gak usah gak perlu, gua perlunya, gua maunya sama kohori/?

Author: homo lu ya? Sorry ye gua bukan fujoshi

Ryoma: ih thor otak lu tuh di simpen dimana sih?

Author: di pala lah

Ryoma: gua kirain di jamban, abis lu oon nya sampe ke tulang/?

Author: yaudah sih gua kan yang bikin cerita jadi suka suka gua dong

Ryoma: gua gak mau tau pacar gua harus banyak kayak haruka

Author: ebujug, gile lu ye. Ganteng ganteng playboy gua bakal bikin lu sengsara ma

Ryoma: *nonjok author

Author: yaudah ya readers read this!

Lovely complex * Aya Nakahara

~Just For You * Me~\

Last chapter: Special edition

(Author's pov)

"hai cantik" kata ryoma sambil meluk risa, melihat itu otani geram

"ryomaaaaaa! Si raksasa ini milikku tahu!" kata otani dengan wajah memerah

Tentu saja itu membuat semuanya kaget

"apa? Risa kamu berbohong ya sama mama? Kenapa tidak bilang sih sudah jadian?" kata nobu bergaya ala mamah mamah

"hehe maaf mama nobuko, kita malu bilangnya" kata risa tablo

"risa, lalu nanti aku sama siapa?" kata ryoma sambil menangis tapi sebenarnya bercanda sih. Otani pun merebut risa dari pelukan ryoma lalu ia memeluknya

"eh?" kata risa kaget

"sana pergi ryoma" kata otani

"apaan sih kecil, kau ini. Risa itu punyaku"

"diam kau, ini punyaku"

"kau itu apa sih, jelas jelas ini punyaku"

"punyaku, dasar tiang listrik"

"apasih, ini punyaku pendek"

"punyakuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" kata mereka berbarengan

"stooooooop" teriak risa

Keduanya terdiam

"aku ini milik otani, ryoma, dan sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi seberlebihan haruka sih?"

Kata risa heran

"ah ano.. aku sendiri tidak tahu" kata ryoma

"atchaaaaaaaan, risaaaaaaaa" kata mimi dan kohori berbarengan sambil saling menggandeng, semua melongo

"mimi, kohori?" kata mereka semua bersamaan

"atchan, kau sudah tidak perlu bersedih hati, karena kami gak akan ganggu kalian lagi soalnya kita sudah jadiaaaan" kata mimi dan kohori bergembira

Semuanya kenapa jadi berlebihan begini ya? Saling tular menular sih ya wkwkwk

Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap.. brukk

Kanzaki yang sedang berlari menabrak ryoma dari arah belakang

"eh?" ryoma menoleh kebelakang pipinya pun langsung memerah

"kanzaki" kata otani

"atsushi-kun?" kata kanzaki

"kenapa kau ada disini?" kata otani heran

"siapa otani?" kata risa

"dia mantanku"

"oh mantan" kata risa sedikit panas

"kawaiiiiiiii" kata ryoma sambil mencubit pipi kanzaki

"hiiii, aku takut denganmu" kata kanzaki ketakutan

"jangan takut, aku tidak jahat kok, pacaran yuk, aku tinggi lho" kata ryoma sedikit berlebihan

"kita kan baru saja kenal" mampus lu ryoma wkwk

"tidak apa apa"

"nggak mau ah" kata kanzaki cemberut

"kalau aku belikan es krim mau ?" tawar ryoma memaksa

"mau"

"tapi jadi pacarku ya?"

"iyaaaa, es krim nya yang banyak ya"

"iyyaaaa"

"eh tunggu tunggu, kanzaki itu pacarku" kata giant tiba tiba menyeloteh

"oh iya ya sampai lupa, maaf ya ryoma tadi aku hanya ingin ice cream saja, giant aku mau ice cream" kata kanzaki, sifat kanzaki menjadi lebih manja dan seperti anak kecil dibanding dengan sifatnya yang dahulu

"umm.. eto.. gomen ne giant?" kata ryoma merasa bersalah

"iya tidak apa apa" kata giant tersenyum

Dan natal kali ini akan jadi natal yang tidak terlupakan bagi mereka

~ umur 23 tahun

"otani, kau sudah pulang?" tanya risa saat otani mampir ke tempat kerja risa

"sudah, aku lelah sekali" katanya

"yasudah, istirahat saja disitu"

Otani pun tertidur di kursi tamu tapi pada saat risa balik lagi ke tempat otani tertidur, seorang gadis telah tidur di pangkuan otani, risa pun geram dan marah, tapi saat itu otani masih tertidur pulas, tidak menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Saat otani terbangun, otani kaget karena sudah ada yang tertidur di pangkuanya 'semoga saja risa tidak melihat' batinya dalam hati. Ia pun pelan pelan meletakan kepala wanita itu lalu mencari risa

"maaf koizumi risa apakah dia sudah pulang?" tanya otani pada rekan kerja risa

"oh risa-chan, iya tadi dia sudah pulang tapi saat pulang wajahnya seperti sedang marah, dipanggil juga tidak mau jawab" kata temanya itu

"ah, terima kasih ya"

"iya sama sama"

Otani: _koizumi, apakah kau marah, sungguh aku tidak tahu siapa perempuan itu_

Otani berlari mencari risa, tiba tiba

CIIIIIT BRAK…

Otani kecelakaan dan dibawa kerumah sakit, risa pun juga ikut datang menjenguknya walaupun sebenarnya hatinya masih marah, namun gadis mana yang tega melihat orang yang disayanginya sakit, menderita..

(Risa's pov)

Sungguh maaf kan aku otani, akulah yang membuatmu begini, kalau aku tidak marah padamu, kau tidak akan mencariku dan tidak akan celaka seperti ini, ini salahku. Aku bodoh!

"dokter, bagaimana keadaan otani?" kataku sedih

"otani, keadaanya sangat parah, lukanya sih tidak terlalu parah, tapi karena benturan yang keras mengakibatkan ia hilang kesadaran, mungkin sekarang dia dalam masa sulit, dia sedang koma, oh ya, kemungkinan besar ia juga terkena amnesia" kata dokter menjelaskan

"amnesia?"

"iya, saya permisi dulu"

"ah iya dok"

Otani, apa gunanya aku, aku hanya menyusah kanmu kan? Bagaimana kalau aku ini dimusnahkan? Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat, aku tidak mau melihatmu begitu

"kak, jangan sedih, ini semua bukan salahmu, ini sudah jalan tuhan" kata takato, adikku menenangkanku

"tapi bagaimanapun juga kalau aku tidak meninggalkanya sendirian dia tidak akan seperti ini"

"sudahlah, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu"

~1 hari kemudian

Otani mulai dapat sadar, ia bangun dan menatap ruang sekitar

"risa koizumi itu yang mana?" tanyanya tiba tiba

"kau ingat aku otani?" tanya ku

"otani siapa? Apakah kau risa koizumi?"

"otani itu namamu bodoh, ya aku risa koizumi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"maaf aku tidak ingat, aku hanya ingat namamu saja"

"eh?"

"maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu saat itu, aku sedang tertidur, dan aku tidak sadar kalau seorang wanita itu tertidur dibangkuanku, kumohon jangan marah, aku tidak tahu apapun, kumohon, hanya itu yang bisa kuingat" kata otani sedih

"justru akulah yang minta maaf, karena jika aku tidak marah padamu, kau tidak akan seperti ini"

"tidak apa apa, aku pantas dihukum"

"eh?"

"…"

"aku menyusahkanmu ya?"

"…"

"apa aku dimusnahkan saja"

"…"

"baiklah, selamat tinggal otani"

Untuk apa aku hidup, kalau tidak ada harganya, aku berlari ke lantai dua dan siap siap loncat dari lantai dua (bunuh diri)

Saat ingin loncat

"tunggu"

"jangan pergi, aku tidak mau" kata otani sambil memelukku dari belakang

"tapi aku ini kan menyusahkanmu"

"tidak"

"aku kan pantas di hokum"

"diam, jangan bunuh diri bodoh, apakah kau tega meninggalkan ku sendirian ha?" kata otani sedikit membentak

"baiklah"

"whatever, I don't care I'm amnesia, but I love you, I just for you, koizumi, bantulah aku mengingat semuanya ya? Kau mau kan?"

"iya"  
"ayo sekarang kembali ke ruangan"

"iya"

~beberapa tahun kemudian

(otani's pov)

"koizumi, aku berangkat kerja dulu ya" kata otani

"iya, hati hati dijalan" kata risa

"papa" kata ayane

"apa? Papa berangkat dulu ya" kata otani sambil mencium pipiku dan ayane

TAMAT

Note: gimana readers, maaf ya nggak seru, padahal kemaren tuh udah dipikirin mateng mateng, tapi ujug ujug lupa lagi hehe. Don't forget to review ya


End file.
